


Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf?

by noideabye



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noideabye/pseuds/noideabye
Summary: AU where everyone is alive, Jefferson doesn't exist and Max doesn't have her powers.





	1. Am I extra?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first time I write a fanfiction.  
> I decided to write about Rachel and Victoria cause I realised that this ship is uncommon but has a great potential.  
> I'm also working on another project, will publish it soon so make sure to check it.  
> For anyone who's wondering what the title is about, it's the title of the book Rachel is reading in the episode 3 of lis bts; it's a play by Albee and he said that it means "who's afraid of living without false illusions".
> 
> And yeah, I hope you will enjoy this first chapter.

I hate everything about her.  
Everything.  
  
I immediately shut the app close and carelessly drop my expensive phone on the bed.  
I specifically don't follow her on any social media not to see her photos but no, fucking Zachary- or was it Zakary?- had to post a selfie with her.  
I re-open instagram and unfollow him.  
Taylor, who was sitting next to me, seemed to watch and enjoy the whole process.  
I glare at her with annoyed eyes and holding my temples.  
"Don't."  
"I wasn't speaking Vic." She looks at me with a very punchable look, trying to seem innocent.  
As if I don't know what she was about to say.  
"By the w-"  
"Taylor."  
"You're-"  
"I said don't."  
"You're so extra Victoria, for real." She says giggling.  
"For God's sake, Taylor!"  
"But it's like the third time" She does that obnoxious laugh of hers and says something about how she loves me being THAT extra.  
It's not my fault if people keep posting selfies with Rachel fucking Amber, it's my duty to instantly unfollow them to prevent me from seeing her face on my phone.  
Seeing her around is painful enough.  
Suddenly, my door bursts open and Taylor and I jump a little.  
"What the fuck, Courtney!" Taylor says but as soon as she does, Courtney is already in front of us, hurriedly babbling about something.  
"Courtney, please. Calm the fuck down and speak English. What do you want?"  
"We need to get the list for the party ready. Just tell me who can get in and who's allowed to step in the v.i.p. section."  
"Courtney, are you dumb? You already know who's allowed, we throw, like, a party every two weeks!"  
"Yes... but maybe we should change the list? Huh... like, you know, like, getting new people in? And all?"  
Why is she stuttering now?  
Oh my god.  
The realisation of what she's trying to do suddenly hits me.  
"We WON'T let Rachel fucking Amber in!"  
Taylor hideously laughs at this and Courtney just shrugs.  
"Victoria, you know it's against the rules to exclude-"  
"I make the rules, Courtney! What's not clear about that?"  
"Nathan wants to let her in though..."  
Oh, of course he wants to.  
I'm very aware that Nathan drools after her.  
As much as it annoys me, maybe I should let her in, at least for Nathan.  
Even though I'm pretty sure the poor boy isn't going to have a chance with her, that slut is probably hooking up with that punk ass blue haired girl, Kari Price.  
Although maybe Maxine is with Price? Wait, what if it's a love triangle?  
Hell no, can't imagine that hipster to be the type for threesomes.  
I realise about what I am thinking and snap back into reality, slightly blushing.  
Courtney is waiting for an answer.  
I heavily sigh. "Fine, whatever.  
But I swear, I'll let you personally kick her out as soon as she starts to annoy me."  



	2. Photographs

I walk down the hall and I feel everyone's eyes on me.  
Many may find this uncomfortable but I like to be on the spotlight.  
I walk the corridor like a model walking on a runway.  
I approach my locker, ready to open it to pick up some books when I feel someone touching me on the shoulder.  
Kayla Price is right in front of me.  
Did she just touch my expensive cashmere with her unclean hand?  
And what the hell is she doing here? Pretty sure she got expelled.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Hello to you too, Icky Vicky."  
She's already getting on my nerves but I try not to show it that easily.  
"Move Price, I don't have time for drop-outs."  
"As if I would be offended by that." She says back grinning like an idiot.  
"But fine, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me in and Rach at the party on Friday."  
Wait, what? I'm sure I didnt give my consent to let Price in, I'm gonna kill Courtney.  
I hear the bell ring so I rapidly take my books from the locker and then slam it shut.  
"Whatever, Kenya."  
It was a motion so rapid that I could see the confusion in that girl's face.  
In fact, I rapidly disappeared from her sight, hurrying to arrive in time for the maths test, Price becoming the last of my worries.  
As I enter the class, the annoying voice of the teacher greets me sarcastically.  
"Oh, and Chase is here. Fashionably late as always, huh?"  
He wants everyone to be in class before the bell rings, since his hour is right after the break, so even arriving 20 seconds late for him is not being punctual.  
Definitely not gonna argue another time, so I just fake a smile, take a copy of the test he's handing me and sit on my desk.  
  
  
I'm sitting on the fountain in the yard, comparing my headshots and trying to decide which one should I enter in my portfolio.  
"I like this one!"  
This sudden exclamation makes me jump.  
And of course it had to be none others than Rachel fucking Amber.  
She was pointing at a photograph I took some time ago, a black and white candid of an old woman sitting on a bench.  
It's really "avedon-esque", as Caulfied once described my photography. For how much it flattered me when she told me, now it annoys me.  
I've been trying to find my own style, something unique. The world doesn't need another Avedon, I want to be my own person.  
That's why I didn't enter that picture.  
"No one asked you." I say bitterly.  
"I know that, but I'm telling you anyways. Why don't you put it in your portfolio?"  
"I'm looking... for a better shot."  
"Then maybe I could help you with that." She winks at me and I have to roll my eyes to play it cool, hoping I didn't blush.  
Victoria, what the fuck?  
"As if."  
"Hey!" she giggles, "I was being serious. I could pose for you, I'm a model, remember?"  
"A wannabe." I say to belittle her.  
At that she raises an eyebrow, a challenging look in her eyes.  
"Then I'm perfect for a wannabe photographer like you, don't you think?" She says smirking.  
Touché.  
Wait, no! What am I saying? It's not a touché at all, I'm way more talented than her.  
She's gonna remain a wannabe while I'm not.  
"I refuse the offer, go find someone else."  
She looks at me with that eyebrow still raised, "As I expected, boring. You're too predictable Vicky."  
And with that she disappears.  
She doesn't even leave me the chance for a decent comeback, but maybe it's better this way.  
I didn't have a comeback ready for that, I don't even have it right now.


End file.
